


Vänner och fiender

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodita es enviado en apoyo a Milo a la Isla Andrómeda y ese hecho lleva al Santo de Piscis a pensar en que él y Milo pudieron ser amigos en el pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vänner och fiender

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: Otro pequeño OS que se ubica precisamente poco antes de la batalla en las 12 casas. Gracias por leer.  
> * Catrin: catrín, ina. Adj. y s. amer. Elegante, bien vestido, engalanado

 

“ _Solo quería que estuviera contenta y que volviese a acariciarle el cabello y a llamarlo su niño precioso_ ” — Camilla Läckberg.

.

.

Aquel día el Patriarca lo había convocado a una junta de emergencia en la Sala de Audiencias. El mensajero no pudo darle más detalles, solo le indicó que era urgente que se presentara ante él cuanto antes.

 

—De acuerdo, iré en seguida.

 

Se puso la armadura y fue con pasos rápidos hasta el gran Salón esbozando una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba mucho cuando su Excelencia lo mandaba a llamar para cosas urgentes, se sentía importante aunque ya sabía que lo era puesto que no cualquier caballero dorado era llamado ante su presencia y menos con esa premura. El día estaba radiante como su humor y las rosas de la escalera de protección habían floreado hermosas esa temporada.

 

—Tengo mucho a mi favor este día —se dijo con orgullo mientras entraba en el edificio y miraba su reflejo— y también el presentimiento de que me será encomendaba una misión muy importante.

 

El Patriarca, hermano menor de Shion, iba de un lado a otro impaciente. Afrodita noto en seguida que se trataba de un asunto urgente porque aunque no pudiera ver el rostro de aquel hombre si pudo deducir que estaba preocupado más allá de la imaginación. Entonces su presentimiento se haría realidad: le encomendarían algo de suma importancia y solo a él ya que no había ningún otro colega en el recinto.

 

— ¿Me mandó llamar Excelencia? —Afrodita hizo una profunda reverencia ante el Patriarca clavando una rodilla en el suelo y mirando hacia abajo— El mensajero me dijo que se trataba de algo urgente.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto —la voz de Arles resonó por todo el lugar mientras hacía eco incrementándola considerablemente—. Hay algo importante que tengo que encomendarte, verás: tenemos a un rebelde que está formando caballeros de bronce en la llamada Isla Andrómeda. Este caballero de plata se rehúsa a ponerse bajo mis órdenes y ha desafiado al Santuario abiertamente —Arles tomo asiento delante del santo de piscis sin dejar de hablar.

 

Afrodita alzó la mirada y permaneció callado hasta que el Patriarca terminara.

 

—Su nombre es Albiore de Cefeo, un caballero muy fuerte pero traidor a los intereses del Santuario y míos por lo que envié a Milo de Escorpión a ponerle un ultimátum para que entienda que no puede ir en contra de mi voluntad y la del Santuario.

—Si su Excelencia me mandó llamar es porque Milo no ha podido cumplir con el encargo, ¿me equivoco?

—Todavía no tengo ningún reporte al respecto. Te mandé llamar porque quiero que lo alcances y verifiques que no tenga problemas, así mismo que lo respaldes en caso de que la batalla se torne dura.

—Veo que su alteza no está del todo convencido de las capacidades del caballero escorpión.

—Es un caballero muy fuerte pero algo hablador, en ocasiones su boca se mueve más rápido que sus técnicas por eso quiero que vayas y sirvas de apoyo. Milo se fue hará escasos treinta minutos o menos.

—Por supuesto alteza, me pongo en marcha ahora mismo —se puso de pie sin decir nada más.

—Por cierto, si es necesario toma cartas en la pelea aunque dejes a Milo de lado. Quiero muerto a Albiore a la brevedad, ¿entendiste?

—No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos.

 

Salió de la sala con paso firme y rápido y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ya que jamás se imagino que el Patriarca dudara de alguien como Milo puesto que era sabido que el Escorpión Celeste no era nada débil aunque sí muy hablador. Afrodita no dudaba de su técnica pero como eran órdenes tenía que partir a la Isla Andrómeda cuanto antes y apoyar a su colega pero quería hacerlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

 

Jamás se imagino que tendría que compartir un campo de batalla con él. Era irónico pero estaba entre el grupo de colegas dorados con quienes rara vez cruzaba palabra, quizás había hablado con él un par de veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el Santuario y, si mal no recordaba, nunca habían sido conversaciones relevantes. Es más ni siquiera podía recordar de qué habían hablado en aquel entonces. Solo sabía que Milo no era alguien por quien sintiera gran estima, le era indiferente.

 

 Cuando llegó a la doceava casa se preparó para el viaje tomando un baño rápido ya que el sudor le recorría el cuerpo y no deseaba partir en ese estado, tenía los minutos contados aunque Milo no se había ido hacía mucho y por muy rápido que viajara usando su cosmos se haría, al menos, una hora hasta su destino.

 

—Debo darme prisa —el agua del baño privado estaba fría, tal y como le gustaba y así se sumergió en el baño unos cuantos minutos mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco— pero quiero verme lo mejor posible antes de combatir —se metió totalmente bajo el agua sintiendo la frialdad de la misma contra su piel.

 

Amaba el agua fría porque le permitía pensar mejor o bien no pensar en nada concreto.

 

Lo cierto era que Milo estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento, intentó recordar de qué cosas habían hablado las pocas veces que cruzaron palabra. La mente de Afrodita viajo hacía un punto en el pasado, hasta el momento en que el chico estaba por cumplir dieciocho años. En aquellos días el Patriarca solía organizarles una pequeña reunión a sus caballeros predilectos con motivo de sus aniversarios y, obviamente, él era uno de ellos así que el Señor Arles mandó llamar a todos los caballeros dorados a uno de los grandes Salones del edificio principal frente a la estatua de Atena.

 

Aquel día Afrodita estaba nervioso ya que había sido lo suficientemente bueno para el Patriarca como para que este le organizara aquella deseada reunión. El joven de Piscis estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ser miembro del exclusivo grupo de élite formado por los preferidos del Señor Arles por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo mostrando su mejor postura tal y como siempre le habían enseñado. En ese instante su mente lo traiciono jugándole una mala pasada.

 

— ¡Siempre debes pararte derecho Mikael! —La voz de Angélica, su madre, retumbó en su cabeza— No quiero verte encorvado y que el traje que te compré se arrugue o te irá mal. Hoy vendrá tu padre a cenar con nosotros y quiero que te vea impecable ¿entendiste?

—Si mamá… —le tenía terror a su madre, tenía miedo de hacer algo que pudiera enojarla ya que desquitaría su furia con él encerrándolo en la biblioteca y dándole lecciones de etiqueta durante horas.

 

Aquel día su padre iría a visitarlos luego de una prolongada ausencia tratando de encaminar su carrera política. Su madre había planeado esa cena por varios días mandando a cambiar los manteles de la mesa así como toda la cristalería y vajillas de la casa. Siempre había tenido la necesidad de impresionar a ese _Catrín*_ planchado que solo se aparecía en casa tras muchas súplicas por parte de ella. Angélica estaba negada a aceptar que ese hombre no la quería, jamás la había querido y el haber tenido un hijo con él fue más capricho personal de ella que otra cosa porque ni siquiera le dio su apellido.

 

— ¡No vayas a tocarte el cabello! No sabes lo mucho que me está costando peinarte —ella coloco una gran capa de laca sobre su cabeza y le acomodo el cabello de tal forma que se quedaría tal cual estaba por semanas. Sabía que exageraba porque el pequeño Afrodita llevaba el cabello cortísimo y apenas se salía un poco por encima de sus orejas cuando tenían que llevarlo casi con urgencia al peluquero.

 

Angélica exageraba con el aspecto de su hijo porque siempre tenía que estar pulcro desde la cabeza hasta los pies y siempre con la frustración de no haber tenido una niña.

 

—Si hubieras sido niña imagínate que hermoso vestido te habría comprado para hoy. Vi unos lindos zapatos blancos y unos moños preciosos en la tienda pero no, tenias que ser niño y arreglar a un chico me cuesta mucho más —el pequeño solo guardaba silencio ante esas observaciones pero secretamente tenía miedo de que un día ella fuera a perder la razón y le pusiera un vestido.

 

Una vez que terminó de peinarlo lo revisó de arriba abajo. Nada fuera de su lugar, ni una sola mancha a la vista de ella, su atuendo era merecedor de las mejores pasarelas de Europa. En aquel entonces el pequeño Afrodita no tenía idea del porque de los esfuerzos de su madre por impresionar a ese hombre. A ella le gustaba impresionar a cada invitado que entraba a su casa pero los esfuerzos por aquel político eran lo doble o lo triple.

 

Afrodita salió de la profundidad de la tina y miro su reflejo en el agua del baño tocándose la cabeza sintiendo su cabello alborotado y mojado, luego de esas capas de laca que lo hicieron sufrir por tantos años se negaba a tocarlo. Esa laca lo había hecho sentir como si tuviera una costra sobre el cuero cabelludo y su cabello se asemejaba más al de las figuras de porcelana que Angélica tenía en una vitrina que al cabello de un niño de escasos seis años. Le gustaba alborotado pero estético.

 

—Es cierto, alguna vez hablé con Milo sobre algo relacionado con mi madre… —se recargó un momento en la pared de la tina y pensó detenidamente.

 

Tenía algo que ver con esa reunión que le había organizado el Patriarca por su cumpleaños dieciocho ya que Milo había sido uno de los invitados. El joven escorpión tendría unos quince años más o menos y era mucho más vivaracho y alegre. Ahora lo recordaba bien: el día de la reunión habían mandado traer una enorme tarta de crema y fresas que estaba al centro de la mesa y que todos comieron glotonamente menos él. Afrodita estaba en el asiento principal pero se negaba a comer siquiera una rebanada pequeña.

 

Miro aquel pan con desprecio ya que su madre jamás lo había dejado comerlo en el pasado y, por mucho que lo había intentado, era incapaz de comerlo ahora que ella ya no estaba. Todas las tartas y dulces del mundo le recordaban a ella.

 

— ¿Puedo comer tarta? —Pregunto el pequeño Afrodita tímidamente a su madre durante la cena con el político— Solo un poco, ¿puedo?

—No Mikael, sabes bien que eso te picará los dientes y tendría que llevarte al dentista. Imagínate como te verás con los dientes picados, ¿qué dirán de mí tus maestras en el colegio? Los tratamientos con el dentista podrían costarme una fortuna…

 

No escuchó más de lo que ella decía y se limitó a bajar la mirada ignorando el resto del discurso. Angélica jamás le permitió comer dulce alguno porque todo le haría mal, todo le ensuciaría la ropa o las manos, todo estropearía la imagen perfecta que ella quería proyectar a través de él. Ni siquiera cuando cumplió dieciocho pudo comer una rebanada mientras todos los presentes lo hacían sin sentir el menor remordimiento por los dientes picados o por ensuciarse las manos. Lo cierto era que el Patriarca jamás mandó a alguno de ellos con el dentista luego de esas reuniones.

 

Sin embargo otro invitado que también lo dudaba era Milo. Afrodita miro con curiosidad como el joven escorpión se lo pensaba con cuidado sin apartar la mirada del plato, tenía un tenedor en la mano pero no se movía. Simplemente lo analizaba detenidamente como si sintiera la misma culpa que él. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle por qué no se lo comía y si alguno de sus padres tenía miedo de que se le picaran los dientes.

 

Obviamente el joven escorpión sintió la mirada del festejado ya que alzó los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente. Afrodita se levantó y fue hacia él mirándolo con gravedad y algo de consternación.

 

— ¿Por qué no te has comido la tarta que trajo el Patriarca? —le pregunto al joven escorpión dorado pero este dudo mucho y al final no le respondió devolviendo la mirada al plato.

 

Afrodita se sentó a su lado ya que los demás invitados estaban por todas partes charlando alegremente y no les prestaban atención.

 

— Yo tampoco me la puedo comer, he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero… simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Ah sí? Seguramente le tienes miedo al dentista porque si la comes se te picarán los dientes —Milo respondió con toda naturalidad y en ese momento Afrodita supo que ambos habían pasado por la misma experiencia, lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules sin decir nada—, a mí también me daba miedo el dentista pero sabes algo… ¡al demonio! Ahora soy libre y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera —tomo el tenedor y de un par de bocados se termino la rebanada de tarta ante los atónitos ojos del joven piscis— Es más, me comeré otra —se sirvió la ultima que quedaba y la engulló con desafío como si la persona que se lo había impedido ya no importara.

 

La habría gustado compartir ese espíritu de libertad pero no pudo hacerlo. Entre todos se terminaron la tarta y él no la probo en esa ocasión ni en ninguna de las siguientes; al final del día no era que le tuviera miedo al dentista sino a estropear su imagen que tan bien cuidada tenia pese a que la verdadera belleza iba más allá de unos dientes blancos.

 

Salió de la bañera mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación. Esa fue la única ocasión en qué cruzo palabra con Milo, después de eso jamás volvieron a charlar, en parte porque era sabido por todos que el escorpión celeste jamás respondía preguntas respecto a su pasado aunque para Afrodita había sido suficiente con aquella experiencia para darse cuenta de que ambos tenían algo en común o lo tuvieron en aquel entonces.

 

—Seguramente ya inicio la batalla.

 

Salió del Santuario ayudado por su cosmos, llegaría a su destino en una hora más o menos y no quería ser visto por Milo. Por alguna razón ya no sentía necesidad de cruzar palabra con él y menos de combatir a su lado. Por un momento se imagino que tuvieron la oportunidad de ser grandes amigos pero aquello había quedado en el pasado. No eran enemigos tampoco pero siendo dorados solo compartían el rango ya que ni siquiera el Patriarca tenía la misma simpatía por ambos.

 

Derrotar a Albioe de Cefeo solo le tomaría un instante usando una de sus preciadas rosas, luego de eso volvería al Santuario para informar al Patriarca. Si, otra hermosa victoria que iría a su libro personal de glorias.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
